El secreto
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Ron sabía que pasaría si asistía, pasaba lo mismo cada vez que era castigado, pasaba cada vez que las puertas de esa mazmorra se cerraban y él quedaba a merced de su dueño.


**El secreto**

**Resumen: **Ron sabía que pasaría si asistía, pasaba lo mismo cada vez que era castigado, pasaba cada vez que las puertas de esa mazmorra se cerraban y él quedaba a merced de su dueño.

**Respuesta al reto de Ricardo Cano en el grupo "Rétame" de Facebook.**

**Categorías**: Harry Potter 

**Personajes**: Ron Weasley, Severus Snape.

**Géneros**: Drama, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, PWP, Tortura, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Comenzó a sudar antes de entrar al despacho de Snape. Sabía que es lo que pasaría tras esa puerta, y aun sabiéndolo, era incapaz de poner un alto a tanta atrocidad.

Mintió a sus amigos, familia y novia, cuando le preguntaron si todo estaba bien, si los castigos con Snape eran demasiado fuertes. Él siempre dijo que no era nada del otro mundo, limpiar un par de calderos y realizar de nuevo las pociones que había arruinado.

Nunca contó a nadie que Snape le entregaba ingredientes equivocados apropósito para que sus calderos explotaran o que no tuvieran el resultado esperado.

— ¿Qué hace en la entrada de mi despacho, señor Weasley? —Preguntó el hombre al abrir la puerta y encontrarlo parado sin mover un solo musculo —Entre —le ordenó para luego cerrar la puerta y posteriormente cerrarla.

Ron caminaba casi como un inferí. No entendía por que no podía hablar, suplicar, rogar con que no le hiciera nada esta vez. Ni siquiera le había amenazado, pero cada vez que trataba de decir algo a alguien, la vergüenza lo llenaba y le era imposible confesar su deshonra.

—Yo…

—Silencio —lo cayó Snape y apuntó al menor con su varita —_Finite Incantatem._

El cuerpo de Ron fue cubierto por la luz emitida de la varita de su maestro, dejando a ver su verdadera apariencia. Las ojeras pronunciadas que lucía en la cara, eran la prueba de que algo más tenía que ocultar.

—Profesor…

—Quítate la ropa.

La voz profunda de Severus, cargada de amenazas implícitas, le hicieron obedecer inmediatamente.

Severus se regocijó al verlo de esta manera, con la apariencia de un muñeco de trapo. Su piel, otrora blanca y saludable, ahora mostraba las huellas de sus dedos, de sus manos, de los látigos y los juguetes que utilizaba en él. Le estimuló ver las lagrimas de Ron, que cayado derramaba mientras terminaba de desnudarse frente a sus ojos. Le encantaba verlo así. Reducido, mancilladlo. Destruido.

Ron sentía la ardiente y sugestiva mirada de su maestro sobre su cuerpo. Sentía que su espalda escocia y sus piernas, que eran casi incapaces de sostenerlo, estaban rojas e hinchadas por las marcas de las varas con las que a Snape le gustaba flagelarlo.

Snape lo tenía amenazado, y sabía que era verdad, que si Snape quería podría asesinar a medio mundo. Podía poner a su familia en la primera línea a la hora de la guerra. Podría entregar a su amigo al Lord. Mientras él aguantara, su familia, amigos, y la gente mas querida para él, estarían a salvo. Vendía su cuerpo a cambio de protección.

Severus lo tomó de los brazos y lo jaló hasta lo más profundo de sus habitaciones. Ese lugar que estaba lejos de las miradas de cualquiera, lejos de los ojos de Dumbledore y aquellos que lo tenían casi como un santo mártir.

Los demás no sabían nada, no entendían cuan gratificante era para él mancillar a ese niño, que con quince años ya era un hombre. Su hombre, su amante, su mascota. Aquel a quien podía amar, adorar, destruir, maltratar, todo junto o separado, sin importarle las repercusiones.

Ahora le haría pagar por lo que la sabelotodo había hecho. Arruinar su rostro con una cachetada. Hasta eso tenía que pagar, por que todo lo que componía a Ron Weasley le pertenecía. Sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas, su alegría y su pena. Su dolor y agonía, su cuerpo y alma. Todo le pertenecía de manera obsesiva y no iba a permitir que alguien más se lo arrebatara. Ahora le golpearía, le amarraría a la cama y lo poseería sin preparación, le haría sangrar y gritar. No podría caminar bien por días. Porque así lo quería así, y por qué así seguiría hasta el final.

Porque ahora, que lo veía en la cama, llorando mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, mientras él le envestía de manera brutal, se daba cuenta de que nadie más podía tenerlo de la misma manera, que nadie le haría gritar de esa manera, fuera de placer o dolor.

Nadie podía darle lo que él le daba. La escusa perfecta para creerse un mártir.

Fin


End file.
